Saiyuki Le réveil des âmes chapitre 1
by Evolvana
Summary: Fanfic action /aventure mettant en scène autant les 4 héros ^^ non-yaoi (enfin! ^^) mais les sous-entendus que je laisse peuvent être interprétés de la façon dont vous voulez... ;)


Chapitre 1 : l'Aura  
  
Il faisait nuit noire quand ils atteignirent le village forestier d'Undo. Seul le bruit de la jeep résonnait dans l'obscurité, puis finit enfin par s'arrêter pour ne laisser qu'un silence total et affreusement pesant.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est calme. » murmura Hakkai en regardant aux alentours.  
  
« Surtout depuis que ces deux imbéciles dorment ! » ajouta Sanzô en désignant vaguement de la main l'arrière de la voiture.  
  
Gokû et Gojô s'étaient endormis environ une heure auparavant, après une longue dispute - ce qui ne changeait pas grand chose à d'habitude. La nuit n'était pas fraîche, mais le vent commençait à monter ; trouver un endroit où dormir était nécessaire.  
  
« Est-ce bien la ville d'Undo ? s'étonna Hakkai. J'avais entendu dire qu'il s'agissait d'une cité très vivante.  
  
On est la nuit, ne l'oublie pas. murmura Sanzô en croisant les bras.  
  
Vivante la nuit particulièrement, je veux dire ! » corrigea le jeune homme en souriant.  
  
Sanzô jeta un regard circulaire autour la petite place où ils étaient garés, puis fronça les sourcils.  
  
« Allons-y. Il doit bien y avoir une auberge dans le coin.  
  
Je les réveille ? demanda Hakkai en regardant leurs deux amis ronflant bruyamment.  
  
A moins que tu ne veuilles les porter. jeta le moine d'un ton sarcastique.  
  
Non, ça ira ! »  
  
Hakkai remua doucement Gokû, qui ouvrit lentement les yeux en baillant.  
  
« Déjà le déjeuner ?  
  
Non, pas tout à fait.  
  
On est où ? on va manger ? »  
  
Ne laissant pas Hakkai répondre, Gojô se redressa en se frottant la tête et lança :  
  
« Tu penses vraiment qu'à ça. »  
  
Hakkai garda le sourire tout en disant : « Au moins pendant ce temps là, il ne pense pas à autre chose. » Gojô le fixa d'un air mauvais.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?   
  
Eh bien.ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire.  
  
Tiens ? tu es réveillé, Gojô ? réalisa Gokû les yeux écarquillés.  
  
L'autre grimaça.  
  
Ta voix est tellement énervante qu'elle pourrait réveiller un mort. soupira- t-il.  
  
Eh ! c'est pas vrai ! rétorqua le garçon.  
  
Qu'est-ce t'en sais ?  
  
Sale Kappa menteur !  
  
Baka saru !  
  
Du calme, du calme.^_^ » intervint Hakkai.  
  
Les trois amis devinrent soudain silencieux et descendirent de la jeep, qui se retransforma en dragon blanc. Remarquant l'absence de Sanzô, Gokû s'inquiéta.  
  
« Où est Sanzô ? pourquoi tu nous as réveillés ?  
  
Ouais, je dormais bien, moi. grommela Gojô les mains dans les poches.  
  
Eh bien. Sanzô est parti en avant pour trouver une auberge. Le vent monte, il faut trouver un endroit sûr où dormir. »  
  
Ils attendirent quelques minutes dans l'obscurité. La lune était à peine visible et éclairait très faiblement les alentours. Inquiet à son tour de ne plus avoir de nouvelles de Sanzô, Hakkai fit signe aux autres de le suivre dans la rue principale. Aucune lumière n'était visible dans les maisons, et un silence de mort planait, donnant un air plus que lugubre au village. Les fenêtres, comme les portes, étaient closes.  
  
« Le brouillard monte, remarqua Gojô. Ça ne va pas faciliter les choses. »  
  
En effet, une fine bruine commençait à envahir peu à peu la ville, et il devenait impossible de voir clairement à plus de cinq mètres.  
  
« J'aime pas ça. continua Gojô. C'est une situation parfaite pour une embuscade. Tirons-nous d'ici. »  
  
Gokû eut l'air d'être piqué au vif. « Partir sans Sanzô ? t'es malade ?!!! kappa égoïste !   
  
Tiens, tu changes ton vocabulaire ? ricana l'autre en sortant une cigarette.  
  
Je le change si je veux ! t'es qu'un.  
  
Chut !!! ordonna Hakkai en levant une main et en scrutant le bout de la rue. Vous n'avez rien entendu ?  
  
Les deux amis tendirent l'oreille, mais seul le silence oppressant régnait. Gojô haussa les épaules et alluma sa cigarette. Qui s'éteignit aussitôt.  
  
« C'est quoi cette connerie ? » pesta-t-il, tout en tentant de la rallumer. En vain. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de plus en plus inquiet des deux autres. Cette ville était vraiment étrange. et ne sentait rien qui vaille.  
  
Ils décidèrent cependant de continuer leur marche, à la recherche de Sanzô. Etrangement, l'atmosphère lugubre et silencieuse les empêchait de crier son nom. Pourquoi ? ils n'auraient su le dire : briser ce calme semblait pouvoir déchaîner toutes sortes de dangers jusqu'à présents cachés.  
  
Puis soudain, au détour d'une rue, ils commencèrent à l'entendre. La lente et sinistre mélodie qu'Hakkai avait perçue quelques minutes plus tôt... elle semblait être jouée par un instrument à vent, mais aucun des trois amis n'en avaient entendu de pareil jusqu'à présent. Elle avait l'air d'osciller entre le silence et l'existence, tantôt distinct, tantôt très faible.  
  
« D'où vient cette musique ? » s'inquiéta Gokû en frissonnant. Ses amis hochèrent la tête en signe d'ignorance. La brume semblait étouffer les sons et les voix, et brouiller les sens des trois compagnons. un silence.  
  
Puis brutalement, la musique se fit extrêmement proche, forte et nette. Gojô sursauta et regarda partout autour de lui d'un air paniqué.  
  
« C'est.c'est quoi ce truc ? y'a quelqu'un ?. répondez !!! »  
  
Elle semblait venir de l'endroit même où ils se trouvaient, ou très près, mais suffisamment dans la brume pour que personne ne put en distinguer la provenance exacte. Une présence étrange se sentait, mais ce n'était pas une aura de monstre. Une chose était sûre : elle s'amusait à jouer avec les nerfs de ses nouveaux visiteurs.  
  
Hakkai créa une aura lumineuse pour leur permettre de voir la créature. En vain : la brume stoppait net les rayons de lumière, et cette dernière ne parvenait qu'à les éblouir. Le jeune homme se résolut à faire disparaître l'aura, et tout redevint sombre.  
  
« Nous ne vous voulons pas de mal ! cria-t-il. Nous cherchons juste notre ami. nous voulions trouver une auberge où dormir ! »  
  
Seul un nouveau silence répondit. La mélodie s'était arrêtée. Les trois amis restèrent immobiles, haletants. Puis, lentement, une fine silhouette émergea de la brume. Elle avait la taille d'un enfant. Un sourire innocent était figé sur ses lèvres, et ses grands yeux s'ouvrirent pour dévisager ces nouveaux venus.  
  
« B.Bonjour. » balbutia Hakkai en regardant le petit garçon qui se tenait devant lui, une flûte à la main. Le petit être ne répondit pas. Son regard intense pénétrait ses visiteurs au plus profond de leur âme. Son sourire, toujours figé, les emplissait d'un malaise sans nom. Il semblait avoir des yeux presque transparents.  
  
« Eh, petit ! lança Gojô à son tour. On est perdus. T'aurais pas vu un gars à peu près. de cette taille là (il fit un signe de la main en l'air, à environ 1m80 du sol), blond, assez beau gosse et habillé en moine ? Euh, ouais, il a un air blasé aussi. »  
  
Encore une fois, le petit garçon le regarda sans répondre. Il prit lentement sa flûte et la mit à sa bouche, puis rejoua la même mélodie lugubre qu'ils avaient entendue quelques temps plus tôt. Fermant les yeux, il repartit d'une marche lente, et sa silhouette s'estompa bientôt dans la brume.  
  
Les trois compagnons ne tentèrent pas de le retenir. Ils restèrent là, immobiles, dans le froid tombant de la nuit. Gokû prit son souffle et regarda ses amis, un air plus qu'inquiet sur le visage.  
  
« Oui, je l'ai senti aussi. » répondit Hakkai à la réflexion muette mais prévisible du garçon. « .c'était un mort. »  
  
* * * * * *  
  
La grande statue de Bouddha de la place centrale était en ruines, et le petit temple construit non loin de là n'était guère dans un meilleur état. Un léger vent soufflait sur la ville, mais ne rendait pas pour autant son atmosphère moins étouffante.  
  
Sanzô décelait une présence dans le temple. Elle était floue et sentait la mort. A mesure que le jeune homme avançait, l'être semblait reculer. De toute évidence, la créature détectait l'aura du moine.  
  
« Evidemment. pensa Sanzô, en se remémorant ce que lui avait un jour dit une femme-monstre dans une ville pétrifiée du désert. Mon aura est tellement forte que la plupart des créatures sombres la trouvent insoutenable. C'est à la fois un avantage. et un inconvénient, puisque je deviens facilement détectable. »  
  
Il dégaina son revolver et se décida à entrer dans le bâtiment. Avec cette arme anti-monstres, son Sutra du Ciel Maléfique et sa maîtrise des arts martiaux, il n'aurait rien à craindre de quelques esprits errants. Et il pourrait peut-être enfin interroger quelqu'un qui puisse l'informer sur ce qui se passait dans cette foutue ville.  
  
Des débris craquèrent sous ses pieds lorsqu'il passa la porte. Le temple n'était pas immense : les êtres mystérieux ne pourraient pas reculer éternellement. Des poutres et des gravas de toutes sortes jonchaient le sol, et, bien qu'un rayon de lune passât par une des brèches du toit, l'obscurité était telle que Sanzô trébucha deux ou trois fois, se retenant de justesse aux parois pour garder son équilibre.  
  
Brusquement, un chuintement se fit entendre du fond de la salle. Puis plusieurs bruissements suivirent, comme si quelque chose rampait ou glissait parmi les débris, avec la rapidité d'un animal traqué. Sanzô stoppa net et tenta de percer l'obscurité qui l'entourait. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû entrer ici seul, tout compte fait.  
  
« Et puis quoi encore ? pensa-t-il soudainement. S'ils sont trop lents à me suivre, c'est pas mon problème. Je suis capable de me débrouiller sans ces trois imbéciles ! » Il se rappela les paroles de son décédé mentor, Komyô Sanzô.  
  
« Deviens fort, Genjô Sanzô ! »  
  
Sa voix résonnait encore dans sa tête, et son sourire resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Il avait été comme un père pour lui. Il ne fallait pas le décevoir.  
  
Le bruit sinistre se fit à nouveau entendre, mais sur sa gauche cette fois. Si la créature avait l'habitude de vivre dans le noir, alors elle pouvait avoir évolué de deux façons différentes : acquérant la vision nocturne, et à ce moment là il était visible pour elle où qu'il soit dans la pièce ; soit devenant aveugle, et acquérant une ouïe ultra développée. Dans ce cas, le moindre bruit pouvait le trahir. « Je suis con ! se dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Rien qu'à mon aura, je suis détectable d'office. Inutile d'aller chercher plus loin... »  
  
Ces derniers temps, il était sans cesse sur ses gardes, à la moindre occasion. Il ignorait pourquoi... Gokû s'inquiétait de le voir ainsi. Parfois, le garçon passait des minutes entières à le regarder, pensant que le jeune moine ne s'apercevait de rien. Gokû détestait savoir que les autres aient des secrets. Et l'air pensif que prenait souvent Sanzô ces temps-ci ne faisait qu'intriguer le garçon de jour en jour...  
  
« VA-T'EN ! ! ! »  
  
Sanzô sursauta, arraché à ses pensées. Il regarda tout autour de lui, mais ne parvint pas à trouver d'où venait la voix. Ce fut quand une silhouette encapuchonnée surgit des ténèbres devant lui qu'il s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un esprit - mais d'un monstre bien vivant !  
  
« Ne reste pas ici ! ordonna une nouvelle fois la voix, féminine et volontaire. Je ne pourrai pas les retenir encore très longtemps.  
  
Qui es-tu ? qui n'arrives-tu pas à retenir ? ! ! s'exclama le jeune homme, tentant de percevoir les traits de son interlocutrice dans l'ombre.  
  
Pas le temps d'expliquer en détails. Tu es bien étrange pour un humain... l'aura qui t'entoure me rend mal à l'aise, elle est amplifiée par celle qui reste encore dans ce lieu jadis sacré. Méfie-toi : elle terrifie peut-être certains monstres, mais... elle produit l'effet contraire sur les esprits d'ici.  
  
Quoi ?  
  
Ne me demande pas pourquoi. Je n'en suis pas affectée, mais il m'arrive de venir de temps en temps Les voir. Seuls, ils ne sont pas forts, mais en groupe ils deviennent redoutables. C'est un peu comme s'ils erraient depuis des années dans le noir et qu'ils voyaient soudain une lumière éblouissante... qui les guide vers le sortie de leur cauchemar...  
  
La monstre sembla soudain très fatiguée. Sanzô risqua une nouvelle question.  
  
Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?  
  
La jeune femme esquissa un faible sourire.  
  
Ne te leurre pas, humain. C'est pas pour toi que j'agis comme ça. C'est pour eux. Ils s'entre-déchireraient pour atteindre ton aura...  
  
Elle releva la tête, et il put découvrir un visage fin et noble, où retombaient quelques longues mèches noires.  
  
Avant que tu ne poses la question... souffla-t-elle en désignant le bijou qu'elle portait au cou. C'est grâce à ce pendentif que tu n'as pas réussi à sentir mon aura de youkai. »  
  
Elle baissa à nouveau la tête, semblant rassembler ses derniers pouvoirs pour contenir la foule bruissante et de plus en plus pressante des esprits derrière elle.  
  
« Pars, maintenant. »  
  
Sanzô obéit à contrec?ur, mais perçut de la sincérité dans la voix de la jeune femme. Restant tout de même sur ses gardes, il regagna prudemment la place centrale. Quelque chose avait changé. La ville, qui paraissait si vide il y a quelques minutes, apparaissait maintenant comme animées de bruits étranges... Le jeune homme tenta de se rassurer : il ne devait s'agir que d'animaux nocturnes vivant dans la ville depuis que ses habitants semblaient l'avoir quittée... Il fit quelques pas en avant, mais pour s'apercevoir bien vite que les étranges flots de brume qui semblaient s'échapper des maisons n'étaient autre que des fantômes grouillants et gémissants, se confondant avec le brouillard ! On pouvait apercevoir une main, une jambe, ou un visage presque translucide avançant dangereusement vers le centre de la place - vers Sanzô.  
  
« Restez où vous êtes ! » cria le moine en les menaçant de son arme. Ce fut sans effet : les ombres gémissantes avançaient inexorablement vers lui. Etaient-elles sourdes ? Ou ignoraient-elles volontairement la menace... ?  
  
« Je ne peux tout de même pas utiliser son Sutra du ciel maléfique ici, et détruire tous ces fantômes sans connaître leurs raisons d'agir ! » pensa-t- il. Puis, regardant les spectres l'encercler sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire : « Mais je ne vais pas rester là à attendre bêtement. »  
  
Son regard fut attiré par le petit temple dont il venait de sortir. C'était le seul endroit d'où aucun fantôme ne semblait provenir...  
  
« Sûrement grâce aux pouvoirs de cette femme monstre... » en conclut-il.  
  
Il courut vers le bâtiment et y entra précipitamment, cherchant la créature des yeux. Elle était affaissée au centre de la salle, une fine lueur entourant son corps - ses dernières forces, qui ne pouvaient plus qu'attirer légèrement l'attention des monstres ailleurs que sur le jeune homme. Elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux et se mit une main fébrile sur le front.  
  
« Je t'avais dit de te casser... »  
  
Sanzô répliqua d'un ton sarcastique :  
  
« C'est ce que j'avais commencé à faire, mais la compagnie de dehors est encore moins appréciable que celle d'ici. »  
  
La monstre ouvrit complètement les yeux.  
  
« Comment ? dehors aussi ?... »  
  
Devant le silence du moine, elle soupira.  
  
« C'est vraiment une grande aura... à vrai dire, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'ils te « sentent » même depuis leurs maisons fermées. Ils ne te veulent pas de mal, pas vraiment...   
  
Tu appelles ça comment alors, ce harcèlement ?  
  
Ils te voient comme un sauveur, si tu veux. Une légende disait que la ville tomberait dans la désolation à cause de la folie de quatre monstres, et ne pourrait être sauvée que par l'arrivée de quatre hommes... dont un serait le rédempteur.  
  
Nous sommes quatre à être arrivés ici, il y a environ une demi-heure. Mais je suis le seul humain du groupe.  
  
Les légendes ont tendance à être vagues. Il y a tellement peu de différence entre « hommes » et « monstres »... Ceux qui sont venus et ont rendu la ville comme tu la vois étaient des humains. Pourtant, la légende parle de monstres.  
  
Des humains au comportement monstrueux ?  
  
Tout à fait. La légende parle d'elle-même : les humains peuvent s'avérer monstrueux, et des monstres avoir un comportement « humain »... à se demander pourquoi l'adjectif « humain » est considéré comme une qualité, et l'adjectif « monstrueux » comme un défaut ignoble... ce devrait presque être l'inverse.  
  
Soudain, un grand fracas se fit entendre derrière eux. Se retournant, ils purent se rendre compte que les fantômes du dehors avaient abattu un pan de mur, par la simple pression de leurs corps vaporeux. En masse, tous ensemble, ils devaient peser énormément...  
  
Sanzô joignit ses mains, prêt à invoquer le pouvoir de son Sutra.  
  
« S'ils deviennent trop agressifs, je n'aurai plus que ce moyen là ! » lança-t-il à la jeune femme.  
  
Celle-ci retint sa main.  
  
« Non, pas ça... » supplia-t-elle pour la première fois.  
  
Sanzô la regarda, un peu surpris, puis dégagea son bras. « Si tu n'as rien de mieux à proposer pour sauver notre peau, alors laisse- moi. »  
  
Elle ferma les yeux et dit tout bas : « Ils peuvent redevenir comme avant si tu décides de les aider. Ils veulent seulement vivre. Tu peux les sauver, tous. »  
  
Devant son silence perplexe, elle ajouta : « N'as-tu jamais sauvé quelqu'un ? »  
  
Une image s'imposa soudain à l'esprit du jeune homme. Lui, protégeant Gokû de l'attaque de Shuei, risquant ainsi sa vie... comme l'avait fait son mentor en le protégeant, lui, alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Mais Komyô avait fait ça par bonté. Lui, Sanzô, s'était sacrifié par égoïsme... ça lui faisait bizarre de dire ça. Après tout, se sacrifier n'était pas une preuve de générosité. Il l'avait fait pour ne plus avoir à revivre l'enfer qu'il avait déjà vécu : voir se faire tuer sous ses yeux la personne à qui il tenait le plus... Lui, il connaissait déjà la souffrance de ceux qui restent. C'était sa fierté, mais c'était surtout d'abord sa blessure profonde, sa peur la plus noire... Sauver quelqu'un par générosité, et non par hasard ou pour lui-même... se battre pour d'autres sans rien en retirer personnellement...  
  
« Ne crois pas que tu ne gagneras rien à les sauver, si c'est ce que tu penses ! lança la femme, devinant ses pensées. Ce n'est qu'à la fin que tu t'apercevras de ce que tu as vraiment acquis en les sauvant... »  
  
Il était à présent trop tard pour invoquer convenablement le Sutra du Ciel Maléfique. Des mains commençaient à s'agripper à ses vêtements, toucher son visage, s'accrocher à ses jambes. Il eut beau se débattre, son corps semblait pris dans une masse collante et dont il ne pouvait se défaire. Peu à peu, il fut englouti par la masse. La jeune femme lui dit quelque chose, mais il ne parvenait plus à l'entendre.  
  
Puis ce fut le noir total.  
  
Le cauchemar ne faisait que commencer. 


End file.
